


恶魔猎人和他身边的女士们

by Ocean_fire



Series: 鬼见愁 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 吃瘪蛋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_fire/pseuds/Ocean_fire
Summary: 那些年没有Vergil和Nero时，一个非典型性Omege是如何度过自己的发情期





	1. Lady

Dante和Lady第一次见面的时候两个人都没有分化，但Lady已经展现出分化的前兆，不出意外的话她会成为一个强大的女性Alpha，果不其然在塔顶再会的时候Dante已经能感受到Lady身上咄咄逼人的信息素。

有这么一位性感火辣的女性在身边作为搭档，为Dante挡住了不少桃花。尽管Dante面对美人在旁和别人羡慕的眼神并没有表现出得意或炫耀的表情。

刚结束了一个任务的Dante拖着越发沉重的脚步回到黑灯瞎火的事务所，摸着楼梯扶手上楼，倒在床上用被子把自己裹了起来。

“Dante？Dante你还活着吗？电话不接还以为你死在家里了。”

一阵急促的叫喊声把他从睡梦中吵醒，“Lady？”Dante把头从被子里钻出来，头发遮住了他大半张脸，“欠款以后再说，我好困。”浓重的鼻音模糊了他说的话，Lady不得不低头凑近了才能听清他说的话。

Dante身上一股特殊的味道吸引了Lady的注意，她不记得Dante有喷古龙水一类香水的习惯，或者说半魔人敏感的嗅觉让他拒绝这些人造香薰。更何况这股味道不同于香水在空气中逐渐消散，Lady觉得自己已经能清楚感觉到浓烈的酒香从Dante身上传来，还有水果和说不上来的香料味道。

Dante从被子里露出的脸颜色惨白，汗水顺着他的头发在被子上洇开一团团水渍。“Lady你还在吗？”Dante虚弱的声音拐了几个弯传到Lady耳朵里，当时就让这位女性Alpha脸颊发热，这下Lady彻底明白了Dante变成这样的原因。“我好像发烧了，你能帮我倒杯水……Lady？”没听到回应的Dante把眼睛睁开一条缝，发现Lady叉着腰站在床边，脸上的表情有些复杂，Dante伸出手碰了碰Lady放在腰间握拳的手。

“没人教过你生理常识吗？”Lady下意识一巴掌把他软绵绵的手打到一边，Dante有些纳闷为什么Lady看上去这么生气，“你发情了。”

Lady几下把他的头从被子里刨出来防止他第一次发情就把自己活活闷死，Dante完全没有反抗的力气，只能任凭Lady把自己当成一个洋娃娃摆弄，Lady的手指又凉又软，接触到他发热的皮肤很舒服，Dante下意识发出呻吟，紧接着抿住嘴唇不再发出声音，只有逐渐急促的呼吸暴露了他的欲望。

“你真的不知道？”Lady看着Dante这幅可怜兮兮的样子有些差异，就算是阿克汉姆那副样子也还是教过她基础的生理知识，让她能分清什么是发烧，什么是Omega分化后的第一次发情。她把手放在Dante后颈，Dante立刻像猫一样偏头用耳朵蹭了蹭她的手臂。

Dante摇摇头，他的意识有些飘忽，满脑子都是Lady身上那股说不上来的舒服味道，虽然闻起来有些呛但只要挨近了自己身上的温度就能稳定下来不再继续上升。

“你现在脸上写满了‘快来上我’”Lady拉住Dante放在她手臂上的手，能自如挥舞大剑的结实手臂现在只需要轻轻一下就能推开，恶魔猎人在信息素的影响下和普通Omega差不了太多，更何况眼前这家伙直到现在都以为自己是发烧，开什么玩笑，谁发烧还会是这幅欠操的样子。

“你能...帮我吗？”Dante侧躺在床上，伸直了蜷缩在被子里的腿，虽然裤子还穿得好好的，但是宽松柔软的布料紧贴在他身上，小腿到脚腕的肌肉线条显露无疑，Lady想起两人初次见面时Dante的穿着，再看他被子外光裸着的手臂不难想象他被子下的样子。

“先说好，我对你的屁股没有兴趣。”Lady把手伸进被子摸索着Dante的大腿手一路往上，摸到他腰带的时候Dante像一只刚下过的虾一样跳了起来，手指抓紧了被子边缘。“收起你的表情，我不是对小姑娘下手的变态老头。”Lady的脸也通红，毕竟给一个男性打手枪这种事她也是第一次做。Dante的反应刺激了她，Lady一把抓住被子扔到一边，握住Dante的脚腕把他拽过来一点坐在他大腿上。Dante的体重比她想象中轻一些，Lady没费什么事就按住他手臂把他按在床上。

“是你说的让我帮忙，这次就先不算，下次开始要记账了。”这么说其实也是给她自己鼓劲，Dante的信息素对她的影响着实不轻，看着那张还没长开的脸Lady觉得分化后也一直被自己无视的器官开始充血苏醒。

解开Dante的腰带，凸起的人鱼线和小腹上银色的耻毛展露在空气中夺走了Lady的视线，她甚至忘记吐槽Dante真空派的习惯，她伸手摸上Dante的小腹肌肉结实手感很好，皮肤表面的潮气让手心对Dante身上的温度更敏感，柔软的手心紧贴着皮肤在Dante排列整齐的腹肌上转了几圈，每次掠过肚脐都能听到Dante发出细小的呻吟，要不然Lady压着他大腿Dante可能已经蜷缩成一团。

把Dante的裤子再扒下一截，露出白花花的大腿和已经半勃的阴茎，Lady咽了口唾沫，第一次近距离见到别人的性器甚至让她带着好奇心开始观察起Dante的阴茎。Dante的阴茎形状规整没有什么奇怪的凸起，龟头有些上翘，尺寸和她一个Alpha的差不多，因为Dante习惯洗个澡再睡也没什么奇怪的味道。

被Lady握着自己的小兄弟还用那双猫一样的眼睛仔细观察的体验太过羞耻，Dante抬手遮住了自己的眼睛，试图忽视自己在Lady来回拨弄下充血勃起的阴茎。龟头下的冠状沟非常敏感，Lady的手指没摩擦几下Dante的阴茎就完全勃起指向天花板。

然后Lady像发现了新大陆一样看到Dante两腿之间的入口，在阴茎勃起之后才能看到被阴囊挡住的阴道。用手指分开闭合的入口，发情期间已经湿润的内部包裹住Lady的手指，湿滑的触感让Lady忍不住把手指再伸进去一些。

“唔！你说好只碰…”Dante想夹紧大腿却被Lady再次打开，她摸了下Dante快贴着小腹的龟头摇摇头，那意思他自己的身体更老实一些。

能扛起火箭炮的手臂轻而易举抬高Dante的腿，枕头垫在他腰后让Lady更方便玩弄他私密的器官。阴唇已经完全充血分开，藏在阴道口上方的阴蒂也露出了头。

两个人的信息素相互影响下，Dante完全进入发情状态，随着Lady的手指在他阴道里活动摇晃着腰，咬住下唇不发出呻吟，但挡不住鼻腔里越发急躁的哼声。

“Dante，”Lady手指突然停下，离高潮就差临门一脚的Dante抬起上半身看向她，第一时间注意到的是她短裙下顶起的鼓包，“要不我们互帮互助？”

Dante现在满脑子都是Lady在他体内活动的手指和不断往外流水的阴道，鬼使神差下他点了点头，Lady掀起裙子把勃起的阴茎贴在Dante被体液弄得一塌糊涂的下体，火热的性器顶着他已经做好准备的阴道却没有插进去。Dante充血的阴唇被阴茎从中间分开夹住不断耸动的性器，阴蒂夹在两人下体中间被反复摩擦。

Dante的大腿随着Lady的动作在发抖，下半身被摩擦得发烫。Lady没有进入他，但他体内控制不住流出带着裹挟着信息素的体液在两人的亲密接触中起到润滑的作用，小腹不时抽搐，他的阴茎颤抖着顶在Lady的小腹上，控制不住流出前列腺液。

Lady握住Dante的阴茎揉搓他不住流出液体的龟头，Dante小腿绷直到有些抽筋，下意识挺腰在Lady手中抽送自己的阴茎，Lady顶着Dante的臀缝把精液射在他的屁股和床单上，还有一些溅到了他的后背，而Dante则因为Lady射精时阴茎贴着阴蒂的冲刺射在了Lady手里，当他放松下来大量的体液从他张开的阴道口流出打湿了一大片床单。

“你竟然…不插进来？”Dante喘匀了气看着同样气喘吁吁的Lady，Lady凑过来在Dante的腹肌上摸了一把，把自己手上来自他的精液全蹭回Dante身上，“我可不想标记你，跟你扯上太多关系肯定有一堆麻烦。”

“说的也对。”Dante揉了揉还有些酸胀的小腹正想着以后发情期怎么熬过去的时候，Lady在他脖颈的腺体上轻吻了一下留下自己的信息素，这个举动让他睁大了眼睛不解地看向Lady。

“临时标记，互帮互助。”Lady站起身整理了一下衣服跟Dante说，“浴室借我用一下。”

避开床单被体液弄湿的地方，Dante在Alpha信息素的安抚下逐渐被睡意笼罩。

当他睡醒的时候Lady已经离开，第一次发情期持续时间格外短暂，直到第二次发情期来袭他才意识到Lady说的互帮互助是什么意思。


	2. Trish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 习惯了Lady公事公办的性交方式（她拒绝承认他们俩的行为是做爱）后，Dante遇到了女恶魔Trish

Dante的发情期一向来势汹汹而且毫无征兆，好在规律性很强就算有推移或提前也不超过两天。应下Trish的委托只身前往孤岛前，Dante特意推算了一下时间，离他的发情期还有五天，不会带来什么影响。

没想到在救下Trish并打败蒙杜斯后，也许是由于剧烈战斗，也可能是引发父亲的力量变身魔人的原因，Dante的发情期提前了。

在这个鸟不拉屎的地方他不可能在裤子湿透前找到Lady和她继续“互帮互助”，上一次临时标记残留的信息素仅够他保持理智回到事务所。

Trish把Dante放在沙发上，Dante的呼吸已经开始急促，Trish帮忙脱下他的外套，酒香扑鼻而来，随着Dante的呼吸喷在她脸上。

“你还没有被标记过？”作为恶魔，Trish见过太多Omega发情的样子，Dante这个状态很明显是没被Alpha标记，结合他的行为举止和说话风格，Trish觉得没有一个固定的Alpha对Dante而言有些不正常。

“如果互助对象不算的话，”Dante翻了个身从沙发上爬起来，摇摇晃晃要往楼上走去，随手把外套挂在办公桌后的椅背上，“我有一个搭档，我们相互帮忙解决发情期，可惜她现在可能没时间。”他的声音已经没有了拒人千里之外的冷漠，在Trish听来甚至有些撒娇的意味。

“你的意思是？”Trish跟在Dante身后，他身上传来越发浓郁的味道，变身魔人大概加剧了发情期的症状。

“我需要你的帮助。”Dante坐在床边叉开双腿，手撑在身后身体自然后仰，做出一个邀请的姿态。

“我猜你对上一个互助对象也是这么说的。”Trish看着他这幅样子挑眉笑了笑。“你很懂得利用你的优势。”说着她推了一下Dante把他上半身在床上，由上到下解开他马甲上的皮带，手指划过被皮衣勾勒出的腹肌最后抵在凹陷的肚脐上。

“看来我的确有价值。”Dante看了Trish愣了几秒，然后转过身背对着她，“还是这个姿势吧。”说着他趴在床上交出自己屁股的使用权，Trish和母亲过于相似的脸对他没有影响说出来都是骗人。

Trish伸手握住Dante的腰带把他的裤子扒下来，白色的内裤和他的肤色对比鲜明，阳光晒不到的地方白得反光，晒痕大腿根留下一个环形印记。

Trish手附上那片因为发情期不住打颤的皮肤，手掌握住Dante大腿内侧的肌肉向两边分开，带动他被隐藏在内裤下的部位，阴唇牵动下分开从内裤边缘逃出夹住内裤把它并成一条线。紧接着她用手指拨开内裤让Dante的下阴完全露出，白色三角内裤完全失去遮蔽的作用。

“你自己玩过吗？”Trish的手指在Dante体内搅动传出一阵阵黏腻的水声，更多湿滑的体液从分开的阴道口流出沿着他的大腿滑落。Dante把脸埋进枕头里没有回答Trish，光是忍住不发出呻吟就用光了他的忍耐力。Lady技术也不错但她很少玩这种花样，Trish让Dante第一次知道只用手指就可以带来这么多的快感。

没得到回答让Trish勾唇轻笑，如果Dante这时候回头一定会发觉不对劲，很可惜他背对着她。Trish把手从Dante体内拿出了，裹满了体液的食指和中指划过Dante鼠蹊部顶在他更后方从来没被注意活动的洞口。

“等等！”Dante想翻身挣扎，Trish顶着他后背，丰满的胸挤压在两人中间。纤细的手指接着体液的润滑探入体内，体内的压迫感让Dante下意识挣扎却被Trish按住。“看来你搭档没用过这里。”Trish弯曲手指在Dante体内探索着，Dante咬着嘴唇忍住细碎的呻吟，他的腰随着Trish的手指轻轻摆动，Trish扶在Dante腰间的手从他的衣服下摆伸进去，捏住他的乳头揉搓，Dante没想到还有这一手惊喘塌软了腰。

Dante的后穴适应了Trish的手指并随着手指的运动蠕动，她又一次抽出了手，虽然有了心理准备当粗大的龟头顶开括约肌突进他体内时，Dante还是下意识绷紧了身体，Trish一手继续揉搓他挺立的乳头，另一只手伸下去握住Dante挺立的阴茎撸了几下然后掐住了他充血的阴蒂。

Dante像条被甩上岸的鱼猛地弹了一下，Trish借机用阴茎一寸寸撑开他的后穴，和前方不断滴水的小洞一样湿热的内壁包裹着她的阴茎。Alpha的本能让她盯着Dante的脖子忍不住释放出自己的信息素，信息素的催化下Dante大腿在床上有些跪不住，只能向后倒去借着Trish的身体支撑自己，同时让屁股里的阴茎插得更深。

“别标记！”床上一直处于顺从状态的Dante在Trish表现出想标记他的想法时反抗起来，“别标记我…求你。”他颤抖的声音和紧紧吸着她阴茎的后穴明显是两个截然不同的态度，让这个桀骜的恶魔猎人开口求人着实是一件有成就感的事。

“那我要额外收些报酬。”Trish挺腰一个深顶，龟头撞进Dante体内深处，被挤压敏感点让他眼角挤出泪花。第一次后入就被直接顶着前列腺刺激，这快感对于Dante来说还是太强了。他和Lady基本每个月做一到两次，每次都以解决发情期为目的，Trish刻意开发他敏感点的行为让他感觉自己正在逐渐堕落。

Dante张着嘴喘粗气，一口气把一个Alpha的性器放进体内让他的呼吸有些紊乱，Trish则拉起他的肩膀让他靠在自己怀里，重心后移让Dante体内的性器完整进入，Omega的体质让他下意识迎合来访者。Trish往Dante已经红透了的耳后吹气，她以前并不觉得控制别人有什么让人愉悦的，但当她搂住打着颤嘴上抗拒身体却格外顺从的Dante时她理解了。

“Tri...sh,”Dante用比蚊子大不了多少的声音念着搭档的名字，他呼出的气都是滚烫的伴随着控制不住的呻吟声从喉咙里跑出来，脸侧到耳后一大片偏深的肤色明显发红，Trish的手在他紧身的高领衫下游走，尤其喜欢把玩那片排列整齐的腹肌。女恶魔的兴致不仅在热情的后穴，她从背后亲昵地抱住Dante，空余的手则分开他的阴唇，找到顶端被体液打湿的阴蒂拨弄起来，Dante发出高昂的呻吟手抓紧了枕头，指节用力到发白。

“你还记得我的属性吗？”Trish贴在他耳边轻声说道，Dante空白一片的大脑还没反应过来她这话背后的意思，一道电弧打在他的阴蒂上。他瞪大了眼睛然后一直在不住流水的阴茎毫无征兆射了出来，后穴紧紧绞着Trish持续顶弄他前列腺的阴茎。Trish的手指在他下半身移动，可以控制下不会受伤的电弧逐个打在他会阴、大腿内侧，最后Trish带电的指尖握住Dante湿漉漉的龟头。

Dante忘记自己当时有没有喊出声或者哭，他大脑空白一片，甚至Trish射进他体内的时候，他还在高潮的余韵里连呼吸都几乎忘了。当他回过神来的时候，他躺在床上还盖着被子，如果不是下腹的酸胀和还在隐隐作痛的腿根，Dante还以为自己做了场真实过头的春梦。Trish在他脖子上亲了一口，“这就算是房租吧。”说完出门去了对面的客卧。

Dante坐起身，被子从他身上滑落，迈着还有些发软的步子到浴室照镜子Dante才发现，Trish留下的吻痕正好盖在Lady之前留下快褪去的牙印上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你还没告诉我都用过什么玩法。”  
> “你难不成还有处‘女’情节？恐怕你要失望了。”  
> “但是我得到了另一个。”


	3. Lady&Trish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁和女士们都做过（不止一次），两位女士知道彼此在分享同一个Omega，很显然但丁以为她们不知道。  
> 于是女士们在某次发情期决定给这个不知天高地厚的家伙一点教训。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非典型性ABO，  
> 私设多到作者本人都忘记设定了什么  
> OOC  
> OOC  
> OOC  
> 非常OOC
> 
> 时间设定大概是TVd

Dante对于两位搭档的碰面并不惊讶，即便她们在第一次见面之后便非常有默契地往事务所寄了账单。众所周知他是没什么女性缘的，至少在长期伴侣方面。

“你打算一直瞒着那个姑娘？”Trish坐在床头翘着二郎腿，那架势如果她指尖再上夹一支烟会更加惬意，Dante抱着枕头蹭了蹭，过长的头发垂到眼前遮住了他的眼睛，他不着一缕腰间盖着床薄被，后颈到后背一片深浅不一的吻痕还未消退。

“你说Lady？”Dante伸了个懒腰撑着床头坐起身，被子滑落到腰间，比起后背前半身整洁很多就是胸口有些不堪入目，浅色的乳头是重灾区。“她没你这么强的占有欲。”

“你不要低估了女人。”Trish剔了下指甲对着窗外的阳光端详起新涂的指甲油，“听说你最近改行当保姆了？”她岔开话题和Dante讨论起事务所近期经常出现的小女孩。

“别拿我打趣了，”Dante把脸埋进枕头，声音闷闷地从棉花里透出来，“我宁愿被你俩同时搞，只要那女孩别再缠着我要这要那。”

“协议达成，”Trish隔着被子拍了Dante的屁股一巴掌，“希望你的屁股够结实，不然估计会开花？”

Dante一脸茫然抬起头回想自己答应了她什么。

大概过了几周，Dante再次迎来他的发情期，比起刚分化那几年已经有充足经验的他打通了Lady的电话。

“嘿Lady，最近有空吗？”

“你糟糕的屁股又发洪水了？”

“别这么绝情啊，老朋友需要你的帮助。”

“嗯哼，可我不做亏本的买卖”

“那件事我答应你还不行？”

“我半个小时后过去，你先自己撑一阵子。”

说完Lady一如既往抢先挂断了电话，Dante耸肩叹口气把电话放了回去，上楼回卧室找出为应急准备的情趣道具和润滑剂。发情初期的身体不会分泌太多液体，硬插进去会受伤，Lady只和他用前面做所以用跳蛋简单扩张就可以。

Dante把涂满润滑剂的跳蛋一点点推进体内，顶着敏感区打开了开关，几年间不断被开发的身体很适应地夹紧了体内的圆形玩具，连同体外的电线也一并咬住，Dante双腿打开手颤抖着揉搓藏在阴茎下的阴蒂。尝过阴道和前列腺高潮后简单撸动阴茎已经不足以满足他发情期饥渴的身体，不大的房间里弥漫着他身上越发浓烈的酒香，Dante自己闻着都有种宿醉后的头昏感。

就在Dante把跳蛋调高了一个档位呻吟声溜出喉咙时，楼下的对话声把他从欲望的漩涡里硬拽了出来。Dante抬手按在嘴上防止一不留神让楼下听到自己的声音。他明明趁事务所只有自己的时候只给Lady打了电话，但现在楼下传来的两个女声。隔得太远而且他现在注意力全放在忍住呻吟上听不清二人的对话，Dante只能把跳蛋调回原先的档位，好让他升温的大脑逐渐冷静下来而不会因为失去体内的刺激发出什么欲求不满的声音。

接着Dante听到了上楼的脚步声，沉闷一些的是Lady靴子的厚底踩在台阶上，那更清脆一些的是谁。

答案显而易见，Dante把遥控器握在手里想关掉跳蛋装做无事发生，就在他按下按钮的一瞬间，Lady抬腿踹开卧室门，Dante心头一惊手指错按到档位键，体内本来已经适应的频率突然加快，Dante发出一声急促的呻吟当着两位女士的面到达一个小高潮。

“看来有人已经饥渴难耐了。”Lady双手叉腰看着摊在床上双腿间垂着条电线的Dante，Trish在她身后冲他眨了眨眼。

“还记得上次的约定吗？”

“你们俩是怎么...？”Dante没说完，不大的空间萦绕着丈夫把红杏出墙的妻子当场抓包的尴尬氛围。

“我提醒过你不要低估Alpha的本能，还有女人的直觉。”Lady点着Dante的胸口，Alpha的独占欲让她释放出自己的信息素把Dante围起来，“你浑身都是她的味道，以为我鼻子是摆设吗？”

Dante被Lady咄咄逼人的气势逼得往后错了几步，丰满有弹性的触感顶住他后背截断他逃跑的路线。Trish伸手握住Dante的阴茎，丝毫不掩饰两人间过于亲密的关系，Dante打了个激灵蜷起双腿挡在身前。

“你打算就这么看着还是一起？”Trish手臂环住Dante胸口让他半躺在自己怀里，眼睛却一直盯着Lady异色的眼睛。Dante被Alpha信息素包裹着，Omega的本能让他放松躺在Trish怀里，但光着下半身被人旁观——更何况这个人还是自己“互帮互助”的伙伴，这个局面无论是谁都恨不得挖个洞然后钻进去。

Dante抬手挡住眼睛试图麻痹自己，Trish显然不给他这个机会。她分开Dante的腿，露出他含着电线还在不断颤抖的穴口。稀疏的耻毛遮不住艳红的电线，还在体内努力工作的跳蛋让Dante的呼吸越发急促。他忍不住想象两个人的视线都集中在自己下半身，他想合拢双腿，Trish的指尖摩挲着他大腿根，用力把他大腿几乎压得平开。

体内不断涌出的热液让跳蛋的位置开始往下滑，Dante的声音颤抖着发出请求“别看…别……不要看”Lady看着他遍布侧脸有往脖颈扩散趋势的红晕，用手指把底部已经露出穴口的跳蛋推回Dante体内，顶住她用手指能推到的最深处，跳蛋的震动从深处传导到本就在敏感期的身体各处，Dante下牙咬着嘴唇，努力控制自己让几乎脱口而出的呻吟只漏出几个音节。

“承认了吧，”Trish握住Dante按在身侧的手，贴在他耳边说话，刻意放慢的语速让她的声音听上去更接近某种咒语，“你喜欢被这么对待。”说着她按在Dante大腿根的手划过他的腹股沟向后移，经过他绷紧的屁股时揉了几下，然后大把握住臀肉向外掰开，手指按在他的肛口按摩了一阵才不急不慢伸进他紧窄的后穴。

Dante原本绷紧的大腿肌肉随着Trish在他体内熟练按过敏感点放松，他本人都没意识到自己的身体稍微后仰方便Trish用手指开拓他的屁股，更是发出惬意的鼻音。

被忽视的感觉让Lady很不爽，她的手指在Dante体内抽动，湿滑的穴肉纠缠着手指配合Dante体内不断往外流的体液，触感就像是丝绸一样顺滑，一直以来隔着层橡胶制品缺乏亲密接触的性交让Lady觉得自己错过了很多。

“Dante，”Lady凑到Dante另一边耳边喊他的名字，Dante被前后夹击到只能捂着眼睛发出喘气声，“这次就不带套了吧。”Dante放下挡住眼睛的手，攥住Lady在他身下活动的手腕，“不可以！”Lady报复性的把他阴道里的手指V字型分开，把痉挛的内壁向两边撑开，Dante下意识开始挣扎却被Trish按住。

“你们两个，果然是约好的。”感觉到屁股上传来火热的温度Dante挤出一个干瘪的笑容，Trish扶着阴茎送进他体内，三个人之间的姿势让她不费劲就能顶到Dante深处。Dante大口呼吸配合她的插入。Trish把手伸到Dante面前晃了晃，然后把他的贴身衣服撩起来，湿漉漉的手指点在Dante的腹肌上，发凉的感觉弄得他不是很舒服。

“你这种脚踩两条船的行为更过分，Trish。”Lady弹了下Dante充血到挺立的阴蒂从床头柜抽屉里摸出一个安全套给Trish使了个眼色。Trish按住Dante的大腿向两边分开。

“你们来真的？！”眼看着Lady也要加入这场越发荒唐的性爱Dante挣扎起来，Trish给了他屁股一巴掌让他老实点，“我道歉Lady，背着你和唔Σ”话说了一半被Trish顶了回去，已经适应的肠壁包裹着体内的性器，火热的阴茎摩擦着敏感点让他说出的话都是断断续续的，“Lady你别，里面还有”Dante抬手去推Lady，手碰到她饱满胸脯的时候停顿了一下，Lady抓着他大腿把戴上安全套的阴茎插了进去。

被两个人夹在中间的Dante和女士们同时长叹一口气，Dante是因为前后被同时撑开，吃下两根尺寸不小的阴茎对他来说属实是第一次。女士们则是贴着他耳边发出呻吟，比以往更加紧窄的火热甬道比主人更加顺从地包裹住她们的性器，更何况Dante阴道里还有一个跳蛋，被Lady的阴茎推到了最深处，夹在龟头和子宫口之间虽然没有工作也一下下撞击他的宫颈。

Dante已经失去了语言能力只能发出细碎的呻吟，Trish和Lady约好了一样在他体内抽送，两对富有弹性的乳房在Dante胸前和背后摩擦着，Lady把他撩起来的衣服掀过胸口，用柔软的乳肉摩擦Dante的乳头，Dante勃起的阴茎夹在Lady紧致的小腹和自己的腹肌之间，龟头顶在她的白衬衫上摩擦。

两个人隔着Dante拥抱，有节奏在他体内进出，Lady抽出的时候Trish挺近，Dante随着两个人的动作前后摇晃着，体内的水分几乎全化作体液从体内不断流失，他的声音有些沙哑，女士们的性爱总是温柔的，快感就像是一个接水的杯子，水不断上升到距离溢出还有一定差距。

Dante伸出手想给自己打手枪好临门一脚，但是他现在就像一个巨大的毛绒玩具一样被Lady和Trish抱住，他的手能碰到的不是Trish大大方方露在外面的腰就是Lady的肚子，Lady甚至抓住他的手按在他自己的肚子上，隔着腹肌他能感觉到Lady在他体内的大概位置。

“快…快一点。”Dante偏过头，头发遮住他大半张脸，Lady掐着他下巴把他的脸掰正，“你说什么？”她放慢了速度，阴茎插在他深处开始转圈研磨，明显带了威胁的口吻。“速度，快一点…求你。”Dante被磨得大腿发颤，电流在他下半身产生逐渐上窜，他抬腿夹住Lady的腰在她的小腹上摩擦自己的阴蒂。

“别忘了我啊，Dante。”Trish捏住Dante挺立的乳头狠顶了一下，她的小腹紧贴着他的屁股严丝合缝，阴茎根部膨大的结卡在穴口，被固定住的Dante感受到熟悉的撕裂感闭上了眼睛，Lady在他刚才说话的时候捏住了他的下颌，拇指压住了他的舌头，Dante吞咽了几下唾液向Lady讨好地翘起嘴角。

Lady打开了连接Dante体内跳蛋的开关，直接中档的震动让Dante体内立刻收紧，被控制闭不上的嘴里发出不加掩饰的呻吟，Trish在刺激下射进Dante体内，精液被结堵住在他肚子里翻涌。Lady享受着Dante内壁的按摩也成结射在安全套里。Dante在跳蛋开启的瞬间就达到巅峰，阴茎和阴道同时喷出体液，流在Lady和他紧贴的胯下还沿着缝隙滴落。

Alpha的射精总是持久的，为了保证Omega能成功受孕他们会在阴茎根部膨起一个结固定住Omega以防Omega逃脱，Dante就这样被体内两根家伙固定住，在高潮的余韵里他甚至开始估计胡思乱想，觉得自己像一只被插起来架在火上烤的火鸡。

“我知道错了。”当Lady抽出阴茎把安全套打结扔掉然后拽着电线把跳蛋从Dante体内拿出来时，Dante青蛙一样大张着双腿，Trish的阴茎还在他体内，和她射进去的一堆东西。

“我原谅你。”Lady在他脖颈上咬了一小口留下自己的信息素，饶有深意看了眼Trish然后熟门熟路去浴室洗澡。“下次我要用这里。”Trish用手摸了摸Dante红肿的阴唇离开他体内，在Lady留下的咬痕上又咬了一口。

Dante拍开她的手站起身，失去阻塞的体液顺着他大腿往下流，“前提要戴套，”他脱掉上衣毛巾一样围在腰间，“你肯定也不想有个孩子叫你‘爸爸’。”他迈开腿往卫生间走，更多液体从他小腿流到地上。

“你不是一直在吃药？”Trish看着Dante还有些打晃的背影，刚简单冲了澡的Lady从浴室探头和准备清理一下的Dante同时反驳她。

“你个恶魔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到这玩意还有chapter3，没赶上昨天的七夕有点遗憾。  
> 祝大家食用愉快


End file.
